


Reylo and more

by ApostolicPrincessinGod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostolicPrincessinGod/pseuds/ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Just a collection of One-shots that will feature mostly reylo but will also feature other stories based on Star Wars.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, Ben Solo & Han Solo, Chewbacca & Han Solo, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Han Solo, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God deserves the glory for this story. I owe it all to Him. He is my Everything.
> 
> Takes place after Excegol. Ben doesn't die but instead survives. Rey takes him to the resistance base where Poe and Finn are deciding what to do with him. Ben and Rey are close to each other holding hands.

Ben's proposal  
I do not own Star Wars or any of it’s characters.  
God deserves the glory for this story, for I know, without Him, I couldn’t write a word. 

Rey was at the ceremony for the resistance. They had just won a major battle, and General Leia Organa wanted to award the heroes of that battle, including, Finn, Poe and Rey. Leia had given Rey an old dress of hers to wear because she wanted her to feel like she belonged, however, the general had another motive. Rey was standing there, in the beautiful white gown, when all of the sudden she felt the force begin to connect her with the one she did not want to see right now.  
"Now, is not the time", she told him. However, when she looked up at him she saw that he had dropped the lightsaber he was previously holding and was now gaping like an idiot. His soft brown eyes hardened in anger as he shook his head.  
"You have no right to wear that dress!" And, she had no right to look that gorgeous. Ren tried to shake those thoughts out his head. 'Don't even go there Ren.' He told himself. She's nothing. He sighed but she wasn't, she was everything to him and he knew it. Rey looked taken aback as she looked down at her dress. She shook her head as she looked up at him.  
"It is not my fault you threw your own family away." He walked towards her. Is that how she thought of him still? He looked in her eyes, and knew despite her words, she saw the good in him.  
"They threw me away " He admitted softly. "They threw me away and chose you." Rey's eyes widened and he knew he hurt her. She never meant to take his place. And, he couldn't blame his parents for loving her not when he knew that's how he felt about her. He shook his head. "Rey." Rey looked into his broken eyes.  
"Ben, they didn't throw you away. Leia wants you to come home." Ben closed his eyes as he had a hard time believing it. Rey touched his hand. "I'll help you." She softly said just like she did in the elevator. Ben closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do. He reached out his hand in a submissive manner.  
"Rey, join me, please." He asked in a submitting manner just like he did in the throne room. Rey's eyes widened.  
"Ben, no. We've already been through this." Ben shook his head, not being able to stand her beauty.  
"No, Rey, you don't understand." His voice cracked. "I'm utterly in love with you. Marry me, please."


	2. Saving those you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Rise of Skywalker with Ben being alive, when Rey and Ben returns to the resistance bade and Poe and Finn have a problem with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God deserves the glory for this story. I cannot do it without Him. He is my Everything.

"Should we trust him?" Poe asked. Finn was just too angry to feel what the force was trying to tell him. He shook his head.

"Kylo Ren is a cold hearted tyrant who has killed thousands." Ben Solo, formerly Kylo Ren, looked down knowing of the horrors Kylo Ren has wrought.

"He's changed, Finn," Rey intervened. "He risked his life to save me." Finn shook his head furiously.

"He killed Han, his own father!" He locked his eyes on Rey. "He almost killed me." In his anger, he didn't see Ben biting his lip in shame and guilt, nor did he feel the emotions coming off of the very tall man. 

"Move Rey," Poe said when Ben had let go of Rey's hand and she had taken step to his side. And, as soon as Poe felt like he had a clear shot, he lifted his blaster. 

"Rey, I'm sorry, but this man has to pay."  
Ben immediately turned his head towards Rey, his curly, dark locks swishing as he did so. All he could think about in that moment was Rey, to protect her so he slid himself between her and friends, that he wasn't sure he could trust right now, not when there was a blaster anywhere near Rey. Finn instinctively put his blaster up in case he needed it against the man he still knew as Kylo Ren. Ben put his hand up ready to use the force, if necessary to deflect any blaster lasers.

Rey looked at Ben, shocked at his act to protect her. 

"Ben," She almost whispered. Ben turned to look at her and smiled softly. 

"Rey, I'm not losing you. The galaxy cannot lose you." Rey could feel the sadness, along with another feeling, she felt he was keeping from her, through their force bond. She looked into his brown eyes where there were tears. Ben wasn’t thinking that these were Rey's friends who loved her, all was in his mind, was Rey and how there was blaster in their direction. He wanted to make sure it and it’s lasers were far from Rey. 

"Me, however, after all. I've done-". Tears formed into Rey's eyes as she realized the weight of what he was just about to say. She shook her head furiously.   
"No!" Rey knew what she had to do. She ran in front of Ben, causing him to stop mid sentence. Ben's eyes shone in awe. He began to step in back to in front of her but Rey held her arm out blocking him. 

"Ben, you cannot do this!" These were her friends and she would deal with them. She knew Finn and Poe would not hurt her. In this, were Poe and Finn putting their blasters down. Ben shook his head and looked into her beautiful hazel brown eyes. Suddenly, Rey could feel it, that emotion that Ben had been blocking from her. Ben had finally opened up to that emotion as if he was scared to show her how he was feeling but wanted her to know. Rey coul feel it in the force, sure and true. And, it was very beautiful. 

“Rey, I love you.” Ben's voice cracked as this was the first time he ever said it. Rey's eyes widened as she told him she loved him back through their bond. Ben's eyes shone brightly and the hugest grin on his face appeared. 

Finn, and Poe looked at each other both totally shocked and disgusted. 

“That’s just-that's just great.” Poe said. “Great, Rey, you’re in love with the enemy.”

“Wait, I think Rey is right. I think he is changed.”  
Finn, finally listening to the force could feel the light in Ben. He looked at Rey. 

"You really trust him?"  
Rey nodded. "I do." Finn smiled at his best friend. 

“Then, I do too.”   
Poe looked at Ben. 

"You won't hurt her?" 

"I’d rather die," Ben told them. “She means everything to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have seen these stories on Instagram through inlovewithBenSolo that's me. I feel God has been placing ideas in my head even more now and I'm so thankful. God bless.


End file.
